Teenage Dream
by Gleekin4Life
Summary: One shot series. Full of fluff and much more! Stories will be much better than summaries. PM me with any prompts!
1. Just Love

**Hello! This is going to be a OneShot/Darbble series of Klaine stories. No other way to describe it… **

**If you've read my other story Some Call It science But we Call it Chemistry, it will be updated at one point but I'm currently having writers block with it and whenever I write a good chapter down, I always lose the sheet before I can type it up. So please don't worry it will be updated at some point, I've just got to get back into the swing of writing it again.**

**You can also PM me any prompts for this series, I'd happily take them! **

**SUMMMARY: Set the morning after The First Time- Blaine's thoughts as he wakes up next to his boyfriend. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Love<strong>

Blaine was currently laying on his bed trying to fall back asleep but he soon realised that wasn't going to happen and cracked one eye slowly open trying to take in his surroundings before opening the other one. Blaine began to move to sit up but stopped when he felt another presence in his bed, his mind flashed back to the events of last night, _Opening__Night,__Messing__up__a__move,__Kurt,__The__Kiss__and__…_ Blaine smiled blissfully at the memory of last night. There were no others words to describe how it had been apart from _Perfect._ Both boys had been ready for this step in their relationship, both boys felling nothing other than pure love for the other. It had felt so right and now here he was waking up next to the person he loved most in the world, the person he would love for the rest of his life.

Blaine looked down to see Kurt curled up against his side, light from the window streaming down on to his beautiful porcelain face. How did he get so lucky? This was the question that always filled Blaine's mind whenever he was around Kurt. Blaine was just so… Ordinary compared to Kurt who was courageous, witty, gorgeous, talented, and loyal. The list could go on and on and it made him wonder how Kurt had never had a boyfriend before him, but Blaine was extremely happy in some ways that Kurt hadn't had a boyfriend before him because Blaine would always have a bong with Kurt that no one else could ever have and that in it's self made Blaine's day so much brighter. Blaine smiled to himself still looking down at the sleeping boy; he gently wrapped his arms around him desperately trying not to wake him.

Blaine really couldn't believe this perfect boy was his, he had heard Quinn talking about her prefect thing once when he had walked past a classroom, Blaine understood what she had been saying, He may mess up a lot but Kurt, Kurt was his perfect thing and Blaine wouldn't mess that up, he wouldn't let anyone mess that up not Sebastian who seemed to be set on breaking him and Kurt up. He wouldn't let the stupid homophobes in this town ruin what he had with Kurt, no he wouldn't let anyone.

Blaine sighed contentedly, he was happy, yeah his relationship with his parents was crappy and yeah he was currently living in a homophobic town and yes he may be attending one of the most homophobic schools in said town but he was happy at this very moment and every other moment he spent with Kurt.

Blaine was shaken out of his internal thoughts by Kurt shifting a little in the bed, Blaine flicked his eyes to Kurt's face and met a pair of Beautiful (and currently) blue eyes. Kurt grinned sleepily when he met Blaine's golden eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" Kurt asked yawning a little, Blaine turned to look at the clock on his bedside table to see he'd been awake for about 40 minutes.

"Oh, not long…" Blaine replied with a small smirk.

"So, nearly an hour then?" Kurt asked causing Blaine to laugh and nod, this was one of the reasons Blaine loved Kurt so much, he just knew Blaine. "What have you been doing?"

"Just watching you." Blaine replied as if it was the most normal and regular thing to do say.

"That's not Edward Cullen- ish at all is it?" Kurt joked and then smiled happily.

"hey, it's hard not to look at beautiful things." Blaine said simply, Kurt laughed. "It's true though!" Kurt continued to smile and shifted closer wincing a little as he did. Blaine's smile was wiped off his face when he saw the wince. "Sore?" Blaine asked caringly.

"No, no, no! Just got a stiff back!" Kurt answered un-convincingly.

"Please don't lie to me Kurt."

"Fine I'm a little sore but it's nothing I can't handle."

"okay…"

Kurt snuggled even closer to Blaine resting his head on Blaine's chest, Blaine in response wrapped his arms around Kurt. Neither said anything they just enjoyed the others presence. It was a knock at the door which broke the silence between them.

"Blaine, I've just got in, I'm going to bed now but you better start getting ready for school or you'll be late." Blaine's mother called from the other side of the door before trotting down the hall.

"She was on a business trip, so is Dad but he doesn't get back until next week." Blaine answered Kurt's un-asked question. He didn't mind just having his mother around she wasn't as bad as his father, she somewhat accepted him, she didn't try to change him but since he had came out she had become withdrawn from him only talking to him when it was really necessary where as his father was the complete opposite. So only having Mum home was really a God send.

"Well, we better start getting ready."

"Wait," Kurt paused confused with what Blaine wanted.

"What?"

"I love you." Blaine finally replied with an adorable puppy like smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it! Hope you enjoyed it, I have no idea when I'll update this next I'm currently working on the next one right now but who knows when it'll be ready and good enough to post.<strong>

**Prompts are welcome just PM your idea! **

**Hope you liked it, if you did please review! **

**Much Love! **


	2. Reasons Why

**Hello again! So I finished the next One Shot pretty quickly, mainly because I didn't have anything else to do today! **

**I've gotten one prompt already so just PM me if you want to give me a prompt, they're always welcome! **

**SUMMARY: Set at the start of Original Song - Kurt's thoughts during and after Misery when as he's leaving the senior commons he finds a crumpled piece of paper with a list of reasons of why Blaine loves someone. What does Blaine have to say about this? **

**I mention Blaine's pitch (or whatever you call it- I'm not sure of what people calls these thing!) as a Tenor but I maybe wrong since I got this information from the internet (which can be wrong sometimes!) so please don't hate on me if I am wrong! Thank you! **

**OC's- That cute guy who worked at the Lima Bean. (He has no name.) **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reasons Why<strong>

It was times like this Kurt really thought Blaine was a puppy in human form. He was singing Misery, leaning against Kurt's shoulder and looking up at him with his eyes in a wide puppy dog fashion. And it was times like this that Kurt really loved Blaine and truthfully he hated it.

Kurt sighed sadly while watching Pavarotti flutter around his cage. He wasn't really mad at Blaine for getting all the solos. yes he was jealous but Blaine by far had the best voice in the Warblers so he deserved the sols not someone who only sounded medicore compared to Blaine's beautiful Tenor voice. Kurt just wanted Blaine to think he was mad at him so Kurt could avoid the curly haired singer even if it was for a little while. He wanted to stay away from Blaine because having a unrequited love for your best friend wasn't healthy and he had to fix that, so the less time he spent around Blaine the more time he had to work on his Mantra of _He is your friend and that's all he'll ever be._ Kurt sighed again before picking up Pav's cage and his messanger bag. He began to walk out of the senior commons when something caught his eye, a crumpled piece of paper. These were more than common when the Warblers had done a preformance due to either, Nick, Jeff or Blaine throwing paper around like it was nobody's business but something about this piece just captured Kurt's curiosity.

He walked over to the table where the paper was and put Pav's cage gently down on the table before picking up the paper and un-crumpling it. The firt thing it read was _Reasons why I love him: _

It was written in Blaine's handwriting, he was probably talking about Jerimaiah or that cute guy who worked at the Lima Bean. Kurt read on his curiosity getting the better of him:

_His voice - He sounds like an angel when he sings! _

_His hair- It's so soft and it's always so perfect even when he has bed head, it still looks perfect! _

_His eyes - They're always constantly changing colour, I could sit and look at them for hours just trying to work out what colour they actually are! _

_His smile- Jesus Christ his smile!It makes me want to melt! _

_His wit- he could stop a train with his wit! _

_HIs skin- It's so soft! He takes such good care of it! Even when he's 50 he's going to still have amazing skin because of how much care he takes with it! _

_His laugh- Adorable, no other way to describe it. _

_His style- It's so out there! It really shows his courage, how he's not afraid to try anything. _

The next line was incomplete and looked as if the paper had been pulled away while Blaine was writing, Kurt looked over the paper again with sad eyes, this guy sounded amazing! Heck, if Kurt met him and he was sure that if he met him then even he would like him! Kurt groaned internally, he wasn't meant to be bothered that Blaine liked some other guy, thats why the mantra was there! _He is your friend and thats all he'll ever be._ He needed to support Blaine in his realtionship with this guy. Kurt huffed, it wasn't going to be easy but it had to be done otherwise he could lose Blaine as a friend and he'd rather have Blaine there than not at all.

As Kurt was walking through the halls of Dalton on his way to his car, he saw the overly gelled hair of one Blaine Anderson, Kurt knew he'd had to face Blaine but he was hoping it wouldn't have to be today, or tomorrow... Next week sounded alright but not today. Kurt saw Blaine smile as he caught sight of Kurt. That smile, that smile would definatly be the death of him. He pulled out the note from the commons and decided that yes, he should just come out with it to Blaine, let him know that if Blaine wanted someone to talk about this guy to then Kurt could be that someone.

"Kurt! I haven't seen you since the preformance earlier." Way to point out the obvious Blaine, Kurt thought, "Where have you been hiding?" Blaine laughed a little to Kurt.

"Oh, you know here and there, Dalton's so big so it's not really suprising we didn't see each other." Kurt replied, taking a deep breath before lifting the paper so it was in Blaine's view. "I found this in the senior commons earlier and I recognised your handwriting, so here you are and by the way, that guy you're talking about on there, he sounds amazing and I'd love to meet him. Or if you ever wanna you know talk to someone about him, I'm always here." Kurt said finally handing the paper over and painting a fake smile across his looked confused while taking the paper and opening it, realisation crossed his face and he began to panic,

"Look Kurt it's not what you think! I promise that I'm not-" Blaine was cut of by Kurt's awkward laugh,

"Blaine, it's fine. I think it's sweet that you wrote this and you should show it to him, he probably feels the same way about you! I mean you're totally awesome so how couldn't he?" Blaine laughed at Kurt's refernece to his favourite musical, but then he took a deep breath like Kurt had done earlier.

"Well he's kind of already seen it..." Blaine mumbled a little,

"Oh really, how did he react to it?" Kurt asked curiously

"A lot like you did actually, well exactly the same way in fact." Blaine said more bodly this time, Kurt looked confsued.

"So he thought it was about another guy?" Kurt asked obliviously.

"Yeah, He's being as oblivious as my friends say I am. and I'm trying to tell him that it's him I wrote the list about but I don't think it's working very well." Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes nervously.

"What? I'm sorry Blaine you've lost me?"

"Kurt," Blaine sighed. "This list. This list is about you. This is a list of reasons why I love you, a list of things I've always wanted to say to you but I'm a coward so instead of actually telling you, I wrote them down. Jeff pulled the paper away from me at one point because he said if I was going to make a list of why I love you, it should be verbal and to your face and then he grabbed Nick and tried to act out how it would go and I'm off topic but Kurt, you know how I feel and I'm wondering if you feel the same?" Blaine asked worried that he had just ruined their whole friendship in a matter of minutes.

"Say it out loud again." Kurt said looking right into Blaine's eyes.

"What?" It was now Blaine's turn to be confused.

"How you feel about me." Blaine smiled as Kurt said this and grabbed the tallers boys hand pulling him close and then resting his hand on his hips as Kurt wrapped hisa rms around Blaine's neck.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you. And not in that best friend way, I love you with all my heart." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear making him shiver slightly. Kurt smiled a little before connecting his lips with Blaine's. The kiss was passionate, both boys were putting all the emotions they'd been holding back for months into it. When they pulled apart Blaine pulled Kurt as close as he could get him before asking, "So is that your way of telling me you feel the same?" Kurt simply nodded before pulling Blaine in for another kiss.

When Kurt finally got home he flopped himself on to his bed happily. Today had started out as a terrible day but ended on the highest of notes. Yep, he thought it was time to get himself a new mantra.

_Blaine Anderson is my boyfriend and nothing can change that!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Hope you liked that! if you did please leave a review and also please remember that Prompts are welcome just PM your idea! <strong>

**If you liked it Review and I'm not sure when I'm going to update again! **

**Much Love!**


	3. Hot'n'Cold

**Hey! I'm really shocked wielf on how quickly I'm writing up these One Shots! So here's the thrid in the series, this is the first prompt I've written and it was submitted by Duncan-Gwen-Roxx so I hope you all like it, it is the first Sic!fic I've ever written so I'm really sory if it's not up to standards. **

**PROMPT BY: Duncan-Gwen-Roxx **

**SUMMARY: Blaine notices that Kurt looks sick during gleeand then Kurt like faints during a dance number & Blaine takes him home and takes care of him .Kurt has a fever that's why he was dizzy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hot'n'Cold <strong>

Kurt's first thought when he walked into Glee club was normallt "Oh look there's my amazing boyfriend saving me a seat." or "Mr. Schue calls that an outfit?" but today his first thought was "WHat the heck is up with the air conditioning?" He had been feeling hot and then cold sometimes both at the same time through out the day and the constant change in temperature was really starting to bug him.

Kurt sat down and as he did he realised how dizzy he's been feeling, he gripped the sides of his chair to try and steady himself but that had no affect at all, he could still feel the room spinning around him him. He closed his eyes as another attempt to stop the spinning and trying to centre himself. Nothing was working, it was like he had spun around time after time without spotting himself.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Kurt heard Blaine's voice next to his ear, h slowly opened his eyes, the spinning had dulled slightly. He looked towards his boyfriend trying to brighten his eyes to make them look like nothing was wrong but Blaine didn't believe for a second, "Baby, seriously are you okay? You look really pale." Blaine spoke again. Kurt tried to laugh but instead gave out a small cough involuntry.

"Blaine honey, that's my complexion and I'm just having one of those days and this stupid air con isn't hepling!" Kurt replied annoyedly, he rubbed his arms trying to warm himself up again but it wasn't happening.

"Kurt, the school doesn't have air con anymore, remember? Figgins said in the assembly couple weeks ago that theyhad to take it out due to budget cuts.." Blaine replied worriedly, he had never seen Kurt like this before. "Kurt, have you been feeling, Hot then Cold?"

"No, Blaine I'haven't! I'm not part of some Katy Perry song you know!, I'm perfectly fine, you don't have to worry about me."Kurt answered sweetly, he squeezed Blaine's hand as an attempt to calm the younger boy but Blaine pulled his hand away and then shrugged his jacket off and gave it to his boyfriend.

"Keep this on even if you start feeling hot, keep it on." Blaine pleaded to Kurt, he smiled in return of the gesture and was about to protest when Blaine pleaded again, "Please Kurt." this caused Kurt to cave and take the jacket and put it on.

"Okay guys!" Mr. Schue shouted as he entered the room, "We're gonna do a bit of botty camp training today!" Great, Kurt though, Just fucking great!

* * *

><p>As promised Kurt kept Blaine's jacket on during rehearsal and at times he was grateful for the warmth and other times when he had tried to take it off, Blaine would shoot him a stern glance which made Kurt pull the jacket tighter around his body. Though the jacket helped when he was feeling cold it wasn't helping with the dizziness and neither was this stupid booty camp stuff! Kurt huffed as the room began to spin again but this time it was much faster than beforeand he was feeling his temperature rise again, he heard Mercedes say that "He looked a little ill." He refused to believe he was sick! he had never been sick in his whole life and he wasn't going to start being ill now! Kurt prided himself on his immune system which had fought off many of the bugs that flew around the schools he had attended growing up. McKinley had beaten him in many different ways but he was not going to let this school be the place where he first fell sick! Kurt Hummel was not and never has been sick!<p>

Kurt closed his eyes, he felt like he was sweating through all his layers and he could still feel the room around him spinning. He heard his name being called multiple times but the voices didn' sound normal, they all sounded lower and slower, he opened his a little and saw that everything was blurry, he couldn't even focus on a chair without the colours fading into one another. He blinked but couldn't open his eyes again, he just couldn't find the strength, Kurt felt his body begin to go numb and he heard more voices speak his name and others things which he just couldn't make out. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and then he felt he legs give out.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up, he was tangled in his own covers on his bed. He looked around to see Blaine walking through the door with a tray. Blaine gave a tiny smile when he saw Kurt awake.<p>

"You scared the shit out of me back there Kurt! Why didn't you just tell me you were feeling that ill? I mean it was obvious you had a slight fever but if it was that bad that you fainted, why didn't you just tell me?" Blaine asked worriedly. Kurt groaned, he was going to have to admit wasn't he. Kurt Hummel was sick. "Kurt, whendid you start feeling ill?" Blaine asked.

"I've had the fever since yesterday evening but I just passed it off as nothing, I must of got it when Azmio slushied me yesterday or something." Blaine nodded sadly.

"Anything else?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night because of the fever, I just couldn't get comfortable because as soon as I did I would feel either too hot or too cold! I woke up late this morning, so I had to miss breakfast to get to school on time and I missed lunch as well because I had to talk to Mrs. Rodregez." Kurt answered. Blaine looked slightly shocked.

"So, basically you haven't eaten all day? Kurt no wonder why you fainted! You're exhuasted!" Blaine sat down on the bed next to Kurt putting the tray on Kurt's lap. "Have this, it'll help you sweat out the fever and take these they'll with any headache or other pains you have." Blaine said motioning to the pills and soup he had laid out on the tray. The two were silent as Kurt took the pills and a few sips of water.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I was feeling." Kurt said finally, "I just don't get sick! I've never been sick!" Blaine smirked a little.

"Well, I hate to say it but you are sick and I'm going to take care of you, so have you soup while I put on a movie to help you relax." Blaine said before kissing Kurt's temple and moving off the bed. Kurt smiled and took a few sips of the soup before snapping his head towards Blaine with a shocked expression.

"This tastes exactly how my mum used to make it! How did you know the recipe?" Kurt asked curiously, Blaien gave a light laugh.

"Babe, I'm wounded! You act like I don't listen to the stuff you say, you told me abut how your mum would make this during the winter for yu and your Dad when I was ill over the summer, after you made it for me, I asked you how to make it and I thought since this is your first time being ill and all it'd be something that you'd like to have." Blaine answered sweetly.

"You're enjoying me being sick way too much." Kurt replied, Blaine smirked.

"Hey, you're the one whose always taking care of me so why shouldn't I use this wonderful oppurtunity to the best of my ability." Blaine joked while Kurt scowled,

"This is hardly a wonderful opppurtunity you goober! This isn't funny you know!" Kurt replied puting slightly.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" Blaine asked using his puppy dog eyes knowing Kurt couldn't resist them. Kurt laughed and said "Hmm.. you'll have to convince me..." Blaien strided over to the bed and moved the tray off Kurt's lap carefully before straddling Kurt and kissing him gently on the lips. "You're lucky I like you." Kurt said jokingly,

"You love me." Blaine replied, "Now eat up. I didn't carry you out fo school for you to stay sick."

"Wait, you're the on who carried me out of school?" Kurt asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Hmm.. My boyfriend isn't as weak as I thought.." Kurt mumbled, Blaine smiled proudly not fully taking in what Kurt had just said, he started the film and allowed Kurt to snuggle up next to him. It wasn't until they were halfway through the film did Blaine say, "Wait! You thought I was weak?" Kurt laughed and ignored Blaine's question focusing fully on to the movie while Blaine rambled on about his strength.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that! Sorry if it's not the best sick fic you've ever read, I don't really think they're my thing. <strong>

**But Thank You for reading anyway and Review if you liked it and PM if you have a prompt! **

**Much Love! **


End file.
